HDT Un Muchacho Como Yo
by Viridiana
Summary: Era una simple salida, despues de haberse dejado de ver tanto tiempo... ¿Quedarse atrapados en un tren? Demasiado que soportar. Serie de Crossovers. Informes adentro.
1. Un Muchacho Como Yo

**Hola!**

**Pues les explicare de que trata esto.**

**Esta historia, esta levemente entrecruzada con el anime Prince of Tennis, realmente muy poco y si no conocen este anime... no importa, porque es una referencia minima.**

**Es una serie de one-shot de distintos animes. Pero siguen una misma linea... Un vagon del tren.**

**Son diferentes parejas, si quieren saber cuales solo entren a la historia que se llama: HDT 11 de Marzo, al final del capitulo vienen cuales son. Si les interesa, busquen los que tengan al principio HDT. ok?**

**Disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo!**

**Y ES IMPORTANTE QE VAYAN ABAJO, EH!**

* * *

**Serie: Historias de un tren.**

**Un muchacho como yo. Palito Ortega.**

Se reprendió mentalmente por… ¿Cuántas veces iban que se llamaba ESTUPIDO?

Que importaba. Ahí estaba, después de 5 años fuera del país; mandándose cartas con ella cada semana, añorando verla de nuevo.

¡¿Y NO PODIA ARTICULAR NI CUATRO PALABRAS CON SENTIDO?

-Li, te sugiero que quites esa cara. –Eriol se reía del chico. –Estas asustando a Sakura.

-Cállate. –El castaño le gruño. -¿Cómo es que lo llevas tan bien?

-Yo que se, es mi carácter. –Alzo los hombros con indiferencia.

-Cualquiera que te viera, diría que no tienes el mínimo interés en Daidouji.

-No es eso, solo que no soy tan expresivo como tú. –El ingles se acomodo las gafas. –Además, Tomoyo no es Sakura; que es más perceptiva. A tu "novia" hay que decirle las cosas claras y concisas; todavía es demasiado distraída. –Shaoran no pudo negar el argumento. –Te apuesto lo que quieras a que piensa que no quieres estar aquí; y no, que estas nervioso.

-No es mi novia.

-Aun…

Ambos miraron a sus respectivos amores que estaban sentadas delante de ellos; la cara de compungida de Sakurita le quebró las defensas al chino.

-Cambiate de lugar. –Mascullo por lo bajo. –NO quiero que siga pensando cosas que no son.

-Bien dicho, amigo. –Se levanto y le dijo algunas cosas a Tomoyo; la cual animo a la castaña a levantarse.

Se acerco lento, y con paso indeciso. Se posó en el lugar, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo siento…

Los ojos verdes pestañearon con fuerza y casi sonrió.

-Se que mi conducta no tiene disculpa. –Le costaba decir las cosas, y más con esa mirada tan incesante de una chica de largas trenzas y ojos rubí. –Pero… no se como reaccionar ante ti. Espere tanto tiempo este momento; pero nunca me imagine como me sentiría. Y me siento nervioso…

-No eres el único. Tomoyo me ayudo antes de que llegaran para controlar una crisis de pánico que me dio. –Ambos se rieron de eso. -¡Me hubieras visto! Esta hiperventilando, con Kero revoloteando a mí alrededor y yo con una bolsa de papel en mi boca.

-¿Si? Yo me dormí hasta las 4 de la mañana porque no tenia sueño, asi que me puse a cocinar. Hubieras visto las caras de sorpresa de Meiling y Wei. –Negó con la cabeza. –Y como me canse, me quede dormido y casi se me hace tarde para pasar por ustedes.

-Me alegra. –Shaoran la miro con incredulidad en el rostro. -¡No! Me refiero a que me alegra que no sea la única que se sentía emocionada y nerviosa a la vez.

-Si, te entiendo. –Ambos rieron. –Me alegra haber regresado, y aun mas, verte de nuevo.

-Ya era hora… -Eriol aplaudió, mientras Tomoyo con cámara en mano, los abochornaron. –Yo pensé que tendríamos que interceder.

-¡Tommy! –Sakura frunció sus cejas. -Quedamos que no ibas a salir con nada de videos.

-Y yo lo cumplí Sakurita; la cámara es de Eriol. –La reencarnación de Clow hizo una reverencia en tono burlón. –Asi que yo no tengo nada que ver.

-Como no… -Shaoran rodó los ojos. –Las mañas se pegan… y si es asi; me dan mucho miedo.

Los cuatro se rieron de eso.

-Pero sigan en lo suyo. –Tomoyo se puso unos audífonos y le paso el otro par a Hiragizawa. –Mira, es lo más nuevo que grabé.

-Deleitémonos con tu voz…

Los castaños pusieron los ojos en blanco y se giraron para mirarse.

-Entonces… ¿en que situación estamos? –Sakura sonrió de lado.

-Yo…

* * *

La delicada voz de la pelinegra llenaba sus oídos. Decir, que esa chica NO le gustaba. Seria decir una mentira… Le gustaba… y mucho, pero no estaba tan seguro de quererse sentir atado a alguien.

Además, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Tomoyo sintiera lo mismo que ella. Se mostraba bastante alegre y contenta a su lado; pero ese era un rasgo normal en Daidouji.

Asi que no sabia, que tanto fiarse de las actitudes.

-Un euro por tus pensamientos. –Le susurro bajito su acompañante.

-¿Eh? –Por primera vez, Eriol fue descubierto: distraído.

-Nunca pensé que te vería en ese estado…

-Lo siento, estaba pensando en otras cosas. –Le sonrió a al joven. –La ciudad ha cambiado mucho.

-Si, pero sigue conservando su encanto. –Bajo el volumen del iPod. –Me gusta mucho vivir aquí.

-Pero sigues saliendo de viaje con tu madre, ¿no?

-Si, pero no hay nada como volver a casa. –Le pasó un dulce de leche. –Me agrada mucho la idea de que hayas regresado a Tomoeda.

-¿De veras? –Lo desenvolvió y se lo metió a la boca. -¿Y… por que?

La amatista se sonrojo y esquivó esos inquisidores ojos.

-Porque aprecio mucho tu amistad.

-¿Solo eso? –Eriol le rozo el dorso de la mano con un dedo. –Podría jurar, que hay otro motivo.

-En ese caso, cuando tú seas totalmente honesto conmigo, yo lo seré contigo.

-En ese caso…

Las luces se fueron, el tren se habia detenido. Al igual que todo en su interior.

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Son tan tiernos! A poco no son lindos?  
**

**El desenlace de la historia esta en el segundo capitulo de 11 de Marzo, ok?**

**Intentè hacer un fic interactivo, funcionò?**

**xD**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!**


	2. Final

**Hola!**

**Pues aqui el final, no hay final abierto... decidi darle un buen cierre.**

**La frase al final del capitulo es una parte de la cancion: Que Precio Tiene El Cielo de Marc Anthony**

**Disfruten!**

**NOs vemos abajo!  
**

* * *

La falla técnica se debió a un corto circuito. Pero las luces se habían pagado y entraron en acción las de emergencia, poco a poco la gente se recuperaba del impacto.

-¡¿Están bien? –El conductor salió de su cabina para ver a los pasajeros del primer vagón.

Esa: Es la pregunta del millón de dólares. ¿Cuentan los corazones rotos? ¿Las promesas dolorosas? ¿La incertidumbre? ¿El miedo? ¿Las frases incompletas?

-¡Odio la oscuridad! –Sakura se pegó al lindo chico castaño.

-¿Seguimos en esas? –Shaoran se sentía más relajado.

-No te burles, no me asusta, solo la odio. –Infló las mejillas y volteo a otro lado. –Que no es lo mismo.

-¿De veras? –Li le sonrió arrebatadoramente sexy, lo que ocasiono que la chiquilla se sonrojara. –Mira que tengo ciertas teorías…

-¡Shaoran! Es verdad.

-Si tú lo dices. –Volvieron a sentarse. -¿Y entonces?

-¿De qué? –Sakura no entendía de que hablaba y a Li le escurrió una gota por la nuca.

-LO que me ibas a decir antes de que sucediera esto.

-A-ah eso. –Agradecía la oscuridad, en esos momentos parecía semáforo. –Yo, yo creo que, que podemos intentarlo, ¿no?

-Ah.

Solo contestó eso, por lo que Kinomoto se desilusionó. Ella esperaba otra reacción, cualquiera; menos esa.

-Sakura. –Volteó a verlo y casi se cae de espaldas. De una pequeña mochila sacó un oso de felpa, un oso café. -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

-¡Shaoran! –Se lanzó a abrazarlo y tirarlo al suelo. -¡Claro que sí!

-Tú y yo, tenemos que hablar acerca de lanzarte a mis brazos cada vez que te emocionas. –Le acarició la espalda. –Te quiero, Sakura.

-Yo también, Xiao Lang.

Y si, iban a besarse, ¡Cuánto lo deseaban! Hasta que…

-Parece que no somos los únicos que se hicieron novios este día. –Tomoyo les mostró sus manos enlazadas. -¡Hasta que este Lord me dijo lo que sentía!

-Tú tampoco habías mencionado nada. No te quejes.

-Que seco es usted. –Tomoyo siguió jalando del sarcasmo.

-Deja eso, eres un libro abierto. –La abrazó con fuerza. -¿Qué haremos?

-¡Cine!

-¡El parque Pingüino!

Tanto Shaoran como Eriol sintieron una gota resbalar por su nuca. Podrían ser mejores amigas, primas casi hermanas… pero los gustos eran muy distintos entre las adolescentes.

-Podemos hacer las dos, ¿Cuál primero? –Hiraguizawa fue diplomático.

-¡Parque!

-¡Cine!

-Esto será más difícil de lo que creí. –Li le sonrió a su recién estrenada novia. –Pero vale la pena.

-Te entiendo, amigo.

Solo media hora les costó de su tiempo el quedarse en el tren. Y salieron de la estación riéndose como locos, mientras decidían a donde ir… primero.

Los cuatro por fin estaban felices. Cada quien con su cada cual, como fueron las cosas desde un principio.

_Cómo es que te amo así  
Sin tanto sufrimiento_

_

* * *

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

**Corto? Umm, tal vez, pero asi esta bien.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Saludos!**

**aDiOs!  
**


End file.
